Flames of the Heart
by Call Me Crazy 'Cause I Am
Summary: There is a bit of everything in here! Travel time and otherwise ,Azkaban and most important : Independance. Fem,Powerful,Ravenclaw,Hot!Harry Don't own the Potter Universe. No longer abandoned!Title changed, was Belladonna Potter and the Songs Within.
1. The Past to Present

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligable. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I cane inprove upon the story.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**~ Belladonna Potter's POV~**_

_Paris, winter, 2005_

I once sang infront of an audience. More then once actually. It was as many will tell you truly terrifying the first time; the audience screaming and clapping while you stand there belting out words. You won't understand unless you have already been an opener for Lady Gaga; who in my opinion is quiet normal and kind. But coming from me she could be mentally unstable and I wouldn't even notice, probably because I am usually called completely bonkers. But don't let that effect your sentiments towards me!

While singing is a big part of my life - along with magic (the real kind) - travel is too and always has been. When I was left to wander the beautiful streets of paris I knew that my relatives wouldn't be coming back for me, they weren't reliable enough people. And so I set about getting money because I knew from uncle Vernon that money makes the world go round. That was my first time singing. I stood beside the metro and ,like many before me, sung my heart out. I only knew a few songs: Angel, Once Upon a December and Imagine were some of the few I had completely memorized. Within ten minuets I had made a hundred dollars. After twenty the news crew had shown up. I was the headliner on the six o'clock news all over the world.

They called me "Bellange". At the time I was just happy that I had a bit of money and that the Dursleys would regret leaving me to wander Paris. And boy did they ever! But by the time they found out I was an insta-star I had already gotten a hotel in Fontainebleu and was off to visit the palace. I watched as people came and went out of the palace but I didn't enter. I wanted to really become a part of the culture, the history trapped here since the revolution. It felt like I was Anastasia and this was the old palace of imperial Russia, singing about the past. But really all I was doing was staring dumbly at on of the most amazing sights I had ever laid eyes on.

I picked up french fairly quickly, infact within a month I was headed to Italy since I had already mastered the french language and had learned the basics of sword fighting. It made sense to me that I could learn things quickly because I had always been different then the rest of the children my age and my fetish for knowledge and skill really set me apart from the ...that and the fact that I look like a supermodel are the biggest ones among other things. But my beauty is not what I wanted to about.

So, back to my reasoning behind going to Italy. Well, it was hot there, I could learn italian, do more sword fighting, it would be harder for the Dursleys to find me, I could learn some songs in "the romantic language" AND it was shapped like a boot so they must have some great shopping there! Need I say more?

Italy was everything I hopped for and more! I did a few performances all over the country-each time attracting media attention- and made enought to pay for the next years worth of travel. And that is what I did!

_**~ Draco Malfoy's POV~**_

_New York, summer, 2008_

It is amazing how bored one can get while waiting for their father, something I know very well from experience. But today...it feels different, as if something is going to happen. Of course, a Malfoy is never wrong so I am paying a great deal of attention to my surroundings. Really not much is going on, there are a few people waiting for a tour of this or that, a woman walking more dogs then should be possible, a beautiful girl around his age preparing to sing and a crowd of people that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, perfectly normal... WAIT! What? Beautiful girl! Crowd of people obscuring my view of her! NO, No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!

I quickly shoved my way through the crowd and made it to the front just as she started to sing. It was some popular muggle song that had just come out, Love Story I think. But all I could think about was her voice and beauty.

She had strait black hair with a strange green tint to it that went down past her shoulders. Her raven bangs framed her stunning green eyes and perfect pearl white skin effortlessly. Her lips were a beautiful ruby red and looked as if they were made to be kissed. She was slim but athletically so and had curves that were well on their way along with a luscious behind. Not to mention her voice! Which was infact just as perfect as the girl herself. Her words glided off her tongue and seemed to touch the heart of everyone in within hearing distance. The pitch was so perfect that I almost didn't believe it was real.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth while watching her. And like the sigh, I was too late to stop what came out of my mouth after that. ' I think I'm in love' I breathed along with the boy beside me.

_**~ Colin Creevey's POV~**_

_New York, summer, 2008_

I glared at the boy beside me who had just said the exact same thing as me! There was no way that I was going to win a fight with him since he was quite a bit taller then me despite him looking around my age. I turned away and continued to listen and watch the angel infront of me all the while planning a way to win her heart.

_**~ Cedric Diggory's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I sat annoyed waiting for the first performer to come on while we wait for Lady Gaga. Why was I at this concert? Simple, my mom is obsessed with her. She forced me to come and even invited the intire Weasly family, sadly I am right in between the twins' age and Ron's so I don't really know them that well.

The lights finally turned off and a girl about a year younger then me stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a tight black silk mini dress that went all the way down to her thighs and showed her long legs off. The announcer shouted excitedly over the screams of her fans,' Thats Bellange! No oneknows when or where she will pop up next!'

The girl, Bellange, grabbed a mike and said 'I have never done a concert before so go easy on me please.' she then lest out a short melodious laugh and nodded to someone off stage. Music started and words flew off her tongue to create the most enchanting song I had ever heard. At that moment, at the young age of ten, I knew I would do whatever I could to make her mine.

_**~ George Weasly's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I had just started Hogwarts this year alomg with my twin brother Fred. It was winter break and you might say that I was...ahead of most of the other boys. You see, I was infact aware of the existence of girls and that if you like one then you should try and be nice to her.

I had already gotten the label of being a "ladies man" but who cares! When they are all thirty and single I will be living the high life with the girl of my dreams on my arm.

But, I was telling you about what I came to call THE CONCERT since it became a major goal in my life to make that girl the one on my arm when I'm thirty. She was perfect, red lips, black hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. She was a bit taller and more athletic then most girls her age but that was good in my mind since I am a reasonably tall guy. She was also more developed at the age of nine then most of the second year girls at Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that she had the voice of qn angel! I was in love and there was no doubt about it.

_**~ Ron Weasly's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I looked around waiting for the concert to begin but it was taking forever! So I decided that a nap wouldn't hurt. I was shaken awake when the Lady Gaga half of the show started, never knowing that I had missed the experience of a life time.

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Durdle Door, summer, 2011_

Adonna Potter -The Chosen One amongst wizards and Bellange to muggles- ,was very happy today and she had no clue why. Just because it was her birthday didn't mean that it wasn't just another day. And besides, she just never really celebrated them. All it means is that she had spent another year upon this earth. But, today she knew that something big was going to happen...something life changing. It was one of those gut feelings she got every once in a while. Over the years she learned to trust them as they had never steered her wrong before.

As she exited her luxurious hotel room for the buffet down in the lobby she noticed a large man standing in the door frame blocking her way to the lobby.

'Excuse me sir, do you think I could get by?' she said. The man just grunted in response and said gruffly, 'Do ya know what room 'Elladonna Potter is in?' without even sparing her a glance. Adonna being the suspicious girls she was asked in return, 'Why are you looking for her? She wasn't expecting any visitors' in her best adult voice that was surprisingly good. 'Huh? Oh, I'm a friend of her parents and I am 'ere to tell 'er 'bout the spot she got at 'Ogwarts da school for witches 'nd wizards. Do ya think I could bother ya for a cuppa tea?

Adonna looked at the man and decided that she didn't like the way he over looked her and waltzed around as if he owned the place and that other people just weren't as important as him. 'Sorry' she said,'Miss Potter said that if anyone was to come to tell them that she will not speak with them unless they look trust worthy. You sir sadly do not fill this requirement.'

The man didn't even glance at her once during the entire conversation and so he had no way of knowing that he was talking to the very person he was looking for. Seeing no other option apparently, the man left in a towering rage, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

Adonna quietly ate her breakfast while contemplating what this entire thing could mean. On one hand she might have a spot at this school in which case she would need to find out more about it. If not then she was being stalked by a giant. Great, just great.

_**~ Albus Dumbledor~**_

_Hogwarts, summer, 2011_

'You weren't allowed to see her!',I roared at Hagrid after he recounted the tale. 'Well...no da little ole lady didn't let me see 'er. She said that only trustworthy people were allowed seein' 'er 'nd dat I wasn't trustworthy. I told you Professa dat I am not da right one for dis job.'

I tried to conceal my anger at the fact that my plan was failing before it had even really begun. I decided that I would send Poppy Pomfry to introduce Belladonna to the world of wizardry and witchcraft.

_Preview of chapter 2:_

_**~ Poppy Pomfry's POV~**_

_Stone Henge, summer, 2011_

I walked up to the black haired girl and steeled myself to face her. I really had a hard time since I knew her father so well, what if she was nothing like him? What if she was like Lilly? Now I don't have anything against her mother it's just...well. I should have married James! We dated for three whole years! Three! I deserved him! Not that, that Girl!

I brought myself out of my revelries just as the daughter of the girl in question turned. I fought down a gasp as I looked at the eleven year old before me. She looked like neither of her parents except for the hair and eyes but even those were different then her parent's. She was her own person and anyone would be able to tell.

She looked at me questionably and I blurted out 'Your a witch!'.


	2. Trains and Hats

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligable. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I cane improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 2**

_**~ Poppy Pomfry's POV~**_

_Stone Henge, beginning of summer, 2011_

I walked up to the black haired girl and steeled myself to face her. I really had a hard time since I knew her father so well, what if she was nothing like him? What if she was like Lilly? Now I don't have anything against her mother it's just...well. I should have married James! We dated for three whole years! Three! I deserved him! Not that, that Girl!

I brought myself out of my revelries just as the daughter of the girl in question turned. I fought down a gasp as I looked at the eleven year old before me. She looked like neither of her parents except for the hair and eyes but even those were different then her parent's. She was her own person and anyone would be able to tell.

She looked at me questionably and I blurted out 'Your a witch!'. I waited for her to respond but all she did was nod her head and becon me to follow her. I paused unsure but decided that with all these tourists it might be a good idea to find a more private place to talk.

The Survivor, as she was called, pulled out a muggle cell phone and spoke some words into it and an emerald green limosine pulled up infront of us. A handsome man hopped out and opened the door for us. Belladonna stepped in and gracefully sat down on the black leather seat. I did the same just replace the gracefullness with almost tripping when I saw the lavish decorations inside.

I turned to the mini supermodel before me and said once we were moving ' I am the Healer at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was told to introduce you to the wizard world by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Here is your letter of acceptance.' then I handed her the letter.

She took a moment to read through it and the put it to the side. 'Well, I expect that we should go talk about this over some tea. Would you like to come see my cottage I haven't been home for a while and am missing the place. Tyler should have kept it up to keep in my absence.'.I looked at her confused and asked 'Who is Tyler? And yes that would be just fine, thank you.'

'Hmmm, oh the butler never liked to do hose work so I hired Tyler to keep the house and do some odd jobs for me! But I do all the cooking because he is completely hopeless at it. You know how men are.' she finished with an all knowing look at me.

We arrived at her home witch turned out to be more of a palace then a cottage in my opinion. The fist thing I saw were the giant french style wrought iron gates painted white. The "cottage" was made of white marble with silver flecks that was polished enough to reflect the suns rays. It was luxurious from the outside and had the strangest roses I had ever seen, they were emerald green and seemed to have silver sparkles, growing up the sides of the palace. The place was three stories tall and was in a U shape with a rose garden along the edge of a raised platform in the center of the U, filled with more of the strange roses.

The savior took me inside and gave me the grand tour. And grand it was! The main colour sheme seemed to be black and white with a hint of bright colours thrown in. Despite the marble floors the house seemed to have a warm feel to it and made me feel very at home. It was simply put, an amazing estate.

We sat down in the living room and had some rose tea that was very nice while we talked about mindless things. If asked what we talked about I would become thoroughly confused since we covered such a large range of subjects. The one pattern was that the conversation was mostly focused on my opinion of things and my life in general. While on the other hand I learned nothing about the girl herself. How she did this I really doubt I will ever know.

But finally the conversation turned to Hogwarts and the wizard world. 'So I assume you already know about the magical world am I correct?' she nodded so I plowed on, -not knowing that she knew nothing of it except that Hogwarts was a school, which she learned from Hagrid- 'So you will be attending Hogwarts then?'. She thought it over and said finally, 'Does Hogwarts offer summer courses?' not really understanding where this was going I shook my head negative.

'Well, I always take summer classes so is there a school that does offer them?' I replied by saying 'Yes, a french school has some classes taught during the summer. You would be able to take some. They mostly cover the rarer forms of magic like wandless and foreign spells from outside of europe.'

The preteen had a smile that could blind you from a mile away and was nodding happily. 'Would it be possible to take a few this summer to get ahead? Because I am the Survivor they will probably expect more from me.' she said with an innocent smile.

'Yes, you can. There are no age restrictions on who takes them but they are costly. Although judging from this palace you have here I don't think it will be a problem.' she shook her head and let out a melodic little laugh at that. 'Well then you will need to floo the Headmaster and decide on your courses. Well then you can get your things on your own and here is the list of things needed for first years. I better be off now, thank you for the tea dear.'

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Beaubatons, middle of summer, 2011_

Belladonna had just gotten out of her class on wandless magic and was headed back to the entrance way to meet her friend Fleur Decaleur who had just finished the special class for Veelas. Most of the men stared at her while she walked through the halls but she paid them no mind, after eleven years she had gotten used to it.

When she turned the corner one of the bolder men grabbed her and dragged her into an empty class room. She spun on him and did what many call the Squirrel move, go for the nuts. The young man stumbled back in pain and shock while Belladonna stepped closer and said, 'That will be ten times worse to the next person. I suggest you tell your friends.' in a low voice that sent shivers up his spine.

The stupid youth nodded and practically ran out of the class room, still clutching his jewels. The savior of the wizard world just calmly walked out and continued on her way to meet her new friend. She met up with the older girl and they headed to the closest mall for some good old shopping. They had a great time trying on beautiful outfits.

Near the end of the day the two girls were posing for each other while trying on different outfits when a woman came up to them and said 'Would you two be interested in modeling my new fashion line for me? I can't pay you much since I just got out of design school but I'm sure we can work it out.' Belladonna suddenly looked intently at the woman and said 'How about this: we model the outfits for free but you name your brand after us, I always thought about having a clothing line. Plus you could say I am a bit of a celebrity so the line would sell like crazy!'

The woman smiled and asked 'What name do you go by? You look very familiar.' Adonna smiled and said 'I am the singer Bellange. This here is my friend Fleur Decaleur soon to be supermodel.' the woman got a look of recognition on her face and couldn't help looking at Adonna in awe. 'Well, how about we call it Anges? Oh, and my name is Sharon Queen.' the two friends nodded and followed Miss Queen to her house to get photographed.

They arrived and Sharon quickly showed them the clothing line. It was simply stunning, most of the outfits were made of sparkling silks. Belladonna fell in love with one of the dresses, it was in a 1940's dress style in bright emerald green that was strapless and went out above the hips going down to her knees. Fleur on the other hand was drawn towards the tight blue dress that seemed to resemble the one Amanda Bynes wore at the end of Hairspray.

They immediately tried the dresses on and were soon trying on the rest. After they were photographed they both headed back to the school for their evening classes in occlumency and legimency. The classes went well and the summer seemed to pass in no time at all.

_Hogwarts Express, september 1, 2011_

A tall and lanky red head stepped arrogantly into Belladonna's compartment and rudely pushed the book away from her and stated in a booming voice 'There is no room in any of the other compartments so I will have to stay in this one. MY names Ron Weasley. What is yours?' he said the last bit while sticking a hand in her face. "It doesn't matter, you probably aren't important anyway! I bet you are just some random _pretty girl _with no brains. I bet you can't even tie your shoes! Let alone play quidittch!"

She slowly stood up and feeling her anger rise at this arrogant boy decided to give him a piece of her mind.** 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU IT'S RUDE TO COME IN UNINVITED OR TO SHOVE AWAY THEIR BOOK! AND THEN INSULT THEM! GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!'**

The boy ran out of the room after her tirade and had the decency to look slightly shamed. Her screaming had drawn the attention of a few people who were in the hallway. The girls passed it off as a rude boy getting what he deserved but a few of the boys wandered over curiously.

There was a knock on Belladonna's door and she sight while putting her book down before saying come in. A tall blond first year boy came in along with a shorter dirty blond and a middle height dark skinned boy with smoldering black eyes.

'What can I do for you gents?' she said, imitating a secretairy in an old movie while pretending to file her nails. The dirty blond haired boy seemed to find the imitation funny but the other two didn't seem to get it. She graced the blond with a rare smile witch he returned eagerly. The pale one seemed to become extremely flustered in the presence of her beautiful smile and the other narrowed his eyes at the shorter blond boy.

The tall pale blond said 'Well, I don't know what they are here for but I wanted to know what all the shouting was about and to introduce myself to the image of beauty before me. I am Draco Malfoy. But you can call me Drake if you want.' he ended flirtatiously.

The shorter boy with tan skin and dirty blond hair said 'I would like to do know the same. I am Colin Creevey.' in a cheerful manner. The other dark haired boy nodded along to the first statement. 'I am Blaise Zambini and who might you be fair lady.'

'I am Belladonna Potter or you might know me as Bellange. And you see that git', here she pointed out the door,' just decided to barge in here and rudely interrupt me while I was reading. He then basically said that I was some kind of filth rag and that it disgusted him just to sit with me. Then I gave him a piece of mind.' she said still retaining the secretairy talk just for the fun of it.

The boys rose to the occasion and looked either furious or incredulous with the other boy's actions. Adonna invited them to stay in her compartment for a bit to which they nodded enthusiastically. Soon they were laughing away like old friends as they told each other about their lives. Belladonna's was by far the most interesting and through her they bonded; creating the most unusual group of friends every to grace the castle. Although, each and every boy in that compartment realized that Adonna was the thread that held them together and without her...they would fall apart like the beads on a broken necklace: once together but once the clasp brakes they all fall off and go their separate ways.

A few hours and a cart load of candy latter, three sugar high boys left along with one beautiful girl who had the insight not to eat the candy much to the disbelief of the boys(they had bought it just to please her, but that is what you get for not asking which she liked witch was Burtie Botts Every Flavour Beans).

They crossed the lake (by swimming since Belladonna didn't trust the boats as much as her own two legs, the boys joined so they could be the hero and save her if she started drowning. Sadly, the need did not arrive) and were amazed by the magnificent castle, although Adonna was less so then the others having seen more of the world.

A strict looking woman opened the doors and gave them a short lecture about the school and ended it with saying that we should try and smarten ourselves up while waiting. She looked pointedly at Belladonna and the boys while saying this. Belladonna, being the crazy person she was just stuck her tongue out at the woman and mouthed 'I didn't trust the boats' to her soon to be professor. To the surprise of everone else, except Belladonna, the strict lady gave her a smile and mothed back 'I never did either' to the singer/model.

A minute later some ghosts came in but Adonna paid them no mind as she was busy conversing with Colin about the uses of a guitar while in close combat fighting. Blaise and Drake just stood there listening confused since they new nothing about fighting or guitars. They each made a promise to themselves to learn more about these muggle things.

When McGonagal returned the conversation had shifted to Belladonna's name means the boys were all thinking once they found out more about the plant that it fits her perfectly. It's beautiful and poisonus. They formed two lines and waited for their names to be called.

Colin was the first of their group and was sorted into Gryffindor. Draco couldn't hold in his snicker, that is until he got a kick from the girl infront of him who just happened to be Adonna. He stopped immediately, that kick was to close to his manhood.

Draco was called a while latter and was sorted into Slytherin the second the hat touched his head. He walked to the table with a swagger in his step and sat down. It was then that he noticed Belladonna's glare that clearly said,"Don't push it" and stopped that as well. One of the fith years noticed and whispered to Draco 'Whipped!' to which Draco blushed and replied 'Well with a girl like her you're hard pressed not to be.'.

Finally it was Belladonna's turn to be sorted. "Hmmm, now what should I do with you? Plenty of courage but you would drive most of them crazy within a week of you setting forth in their common room. You are loyal but only to those you think deserve it. Nope not Hufflepuff, they would be driven mad within hours, then you would slowly kill them off one by one out of boredom and then donate their bodies to some research facility in Brazil after sending their parents a wig made of their hair. No definitely not there. You could do well in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. How about I let you decide?"

While the hat had been talking, the Chosen One had been diving into the unprotected mind of the hat copying any information on the castle and the animagus tranformation that the hat knew using the legimency that she learned during the summer. She had so far learned all the castles history and rumors about it along with the entire layout of the castle, secret passages and all. Suddenly the hat broke her out of her copying by saying "How about I let you decide?" she needed more time so she said in her mind "Well, what are the advantages and disadvantages of the two?"

This got the hat started as it so rarely got asked this question. Bellange continued her search for information and found out how to make the tranformation. Seeing as the hat was still blathering on she decided to see if it was possible make a map of the school and it's secret passage ways. She found the proper spells hidden within the hats memory along with a few that would help her zoom in on an area of the castle or grounds. Lastly she stumbled across the 'Notice me Not' charm and thinking it would come in handy, copied that as well.

Finally the hat ended it's tirade and Belladonna simply said "Ravenclaw" in her mind. The hat nodded and said "Very well, better be 'RAVENCLAW!'". The last bit was shouted out loud. And the ravens once they got over their shock that she wasn't in Gryffindor they clapped so loudly that she had to cover her ears!

Blaise was the last one sorted and after a minute or two he was put in Slytherin. The Headmaster said some medevil insults aimed at the students and most people ate their dinner happily except for the few who were history junkies and understood. Later on she tried to listen as the Headmaster gave some little speech but couldn't put the effort in and ended up falling asleep while leaning on a VERY handsome second year named Kyle Sunlip. The boy didn't have the heart to wake her so he picked her up before anyone else did and carried her away to the tower ignoring the hundreds of male eyes gazing upon him jealously and the beauty in his arms. Once at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorm he slowly shook her awake and sent her off to sleep.

His dreams that night featured a beautiful raven haired girl with startling green eyes that glimmered in the moonlight of his dream.

**Thank you for being the review harrymania 1978! You are my first reviewer! Tu est le/la meilleur! Et vous saviez quoi? Vous êtes trop cool aussi car vous avez pris le temps pour ecrire ça. Alors merci. Et non, je n'ai pas utiliser google translate pour ecrire ceci. Je vraiment parles français (mais ma grammaire est attroce!). Et j'ai habiter en france aussi!**

**I will not normally answer each and every review people write, unless alot of people say the same thing in which case I will answer it at the end of the chapter or at some point during the story. Can you guess what her animagus form will be? Here's a hint: it can fly and isn't magical, not a commonly found senile person's pet it is also graceful, it's fun so read your guesses! Don't forget to write why you think it should be this animal!**


	3. School and Meetings

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligable. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I can improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 3**

_**~ Belladonna Potter's POV~**_

_First Year Ravenclaw Girls Dormitory, september 2, 2011_

I woke up to the sun rising over the lake. It truly was magnificent. Looking at the clock I realized that it was already five in the morning. I was positive they spiked my drink with something to make me fall asleep. Althought, it was nice to be carried up by a cute second year I thought to myself. I was really lucky her didn't notice when I woke up, it really would have been aquard.

I usually do some exercise in the morning, run around the grounds, practice Kung Fu...those kind of things. But today I decided to just do a few laps around the lake then head inside and have a nice long bath. When I came out I smelt like I always do, a mixture between roses and jasmine. I got dressed in the standard uniform, with a few minor adjustments made so it showed off my great figure a least a bit. Then I got to work on my hair. I like to wear it in a low side ponytail that is curled but I went for just leaving it down today and curling it.

By then, most of the girls were up and working on their hair or getting dressed. They looked at me jealously as they didn't hold a candle to me in terms of looks despite their best efforts. I ignored them, I was used to it. I had been getting looks like that for years. And, when people over come their jealousy of my beauty they move onto my brains! It is a never ending circle and I know it.

They don't care about the suffering I have felt. They don't know what it is like to be on the run. I do. It is the life I live and always have. I could spend the rest of my morning lamenting over the sadder parts of my past but I usually try to ignore it. Sadness is a weakness to those under close scrutiny, that is another thing I have learned over the years. Weakness is intolerable.

I hurried to breakfast and ate my standard egg and spinach with some orange juice. I was handed my schedule and went to collect my things for my next class.

The classes went well. The transfiguration teacher gave them a lecture at the beginning of the class and we went on to transfigure the match into a needle on my first try. I them went on to doing more then one at a time. That was harder but I managed after a few minutes of trial and error. I mastered doing it silently, wandlessly and both together. By the end of class I had the spell downpact. The only other thing that happened was when we were in charms the professor fell of his chair after saying my name!

Before I knew it, the end of the week was here and I had my first potions lesson. Professor Snape did the roll call and stopped at my name. 'Ah yes, Belladonna Potter, our new celebrity.' here some of the girls chuckled at me, clearly wanting to disrespect me at every chance they got. He continued on and once he was finished he asked me a multitude of questions on potions. After answering everything in a respectful manner he moved onto other subjects. Finnally he started asking questions revolving around the dark arts. I knew the answers but refused to play to his tune anymore. I looked at the clock and there were only five minutes left of potions. In the end he said 'Fame clearly isn't everything.' and yelled at me for not having done anything despite the fact that he never told us what to do and that nobody else did anything either.

That was when I decided that I hated Professor Snape and that I would never return to his class again.

At the flying lesson the next week I saved Padma Patil from falling to her death when the teacher couldn't get to her in time and was awarded the seeker spot on the quidditch teem. Practice was hard but it was alright between me and my dorm mates from then on.

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_First Floor Boys Bathroom, Hallows Eve, 2011_

Almost all the boys in forth year and under had shown up to the meeting. The main people involved though were Draco Malfoy-who decided something HAD to be done and called the meeting-, George Weasley-who had had glassy eyes for the past two months because of a certain someone-, Colin Creevey-who was head over heals inlove-, Cedric Diggory-because his loyalty had never wavered to her since that first day-, Blaise Zambini-who just had seconds before finished the romantic poem soon to be sent to THE girl- and Kyle Sunlip-who missed the feeling of her in his arms.

It was quite the sight to behold, half the boys in school all crammed into one bathroom. Thank merlin for expansion charms! And all of them had this strange glint in their eyes. It definitely was an odd sight! Eventually, Draco Malfoy took charge.

'Alright, I have called this meeting because I think that with more organization one of us might be able to get Belladonna Potter to go on a date. That is why I propose that we put all of our knowledge together and make a plan. One plan for each of us. A way to win her heart. I have a list of roles and characters that I have seen in muggle movies, read in books and heard of that always get the girl. I have about a hundred different personalities here. Seeing as we had a larger showing tyen I thought, I think that some will have to either, be themselves, share characters or make up their own.' with that he stepped down from the podium and handed out the papers.

Some people looked bewildered at the thought of being someone else. While others looked giddy with anticipation. The six boy who were truly in love decided that they would hold a meeting after the others had left and that they would just be themselves.

Soon the other boys were filing out of the expanded bathroom and made their way to the feast. The six still their looked at each other calculating how big a problem they could be. Cedric broke the silence by saying 'Well, I am not going to change be with her but I will try my very best. I know she is too good for me but...she needs to be mine!'

The others mumbled things along the same lines. Kyle suddenly got this dreamy look in his eyes and asked 'Have you ever touched her? She is so...soft. I never wanted to let go when I carried her up to the common room. And I still regret it! Is that wrong?' The few who had gained the same look and shook thei heads saying they felt the same. The lapsed into silence until they heard a glass shattering scream from across the hall coming from the girls bathroom.

The six ran, recognizing that voice anywhere. But, by the time they arrived all that was left to see was Belladonna standing over a frozen troll and plucking out it's teeth and putting them in a wooden box. When they inquired why she wanted the teeth she said 'They would make a beautiful necklace once I polish them, remove the stench, shape them into perfect spheres and carve some designs into them don't you think?' the boy could only nod and wonder what they had gotten themselves into.

A minute later the teachers rushed in and stopped as they looked on in dismay as the Chosen One daintily walked out of the room carryin a wooden box filled with troll teeth. The boys were questioned after and were told to go once it was decided that they knew just as little as they did.

The next morning Belladonna Showed up to class with a beautiful 'pearl' necklace that had strange runes carved into it creating swirling gold patterns.

**Sorry it is such a short chapter I just really wanted to get another up. I am sick at the moment and so I have time to write but exams are coming so I am not sure how often I will update in the next two weeks. I will probably be giving Belladonna three animagus formes. I hope you like it so far. **

**Keep Reading!**


	4. Christmas Talents

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**Her animagus form will be revealed at the beginning of the next chapter. Please keep guessing.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligable. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I can improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 4**

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Great Hall, first quidditch for Ravenclaw, 2011_

The first match of the season was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, so natrally there was ALOT of tension between the two houses. This had been the cause of many pranks, the most notable being done by Belladonna Potter when the Slytherin captain decided to mock the fact that she didn't attend potions saying that she was afraid of Professor Snape. This slip of the tongue ended in a one way trip to the hospital wing for injuries to the...unmentionables caused by what he described as a crazy house elf with a mallet. Suffice to say that Madam Pomfrey decided after that that he was suffering from head trauma as well. He wouldn't be able to play during the game.

Various other people from all houses had been sent to the hospital wing from other strange causes. The only pattern was that they always insulted a certain someone before they arrived. But back to the match. With the captain out of operation a trainee had to fill in and one of the chasers had to be the acting captain for the game.

Belladonna had eaten her standard breakfast and was headed out to the quiditch pitch. She got dressed into her uniform and put her hair up into a tight bun so it wouldn't be in the way. The game started with the two captains shaking hands with a death grip and the release of the balls. She zipped off at a blur going after the snitch that hadn't yet escaped her view. The young model slowly gained on the snitch. She chased it around for half and hour strait still to no avail, completely ignoring the fans and player who were just staring at her in awe as she pulled off every stunt in the book. Even some that weren't!

Suddenly her broom gave a jerk while in a perilous Wronski Feat at an exact 90 degree angle. The crowd gasped as one but she didn't let it stop her. She continued on her quest and just as her fingers wrapped around the snitch her broom made another attempt to throw her off. This time she wasn't as lucky since she had only one arm to hold on with and went shooting across the field landing on a soft patch of grass. Every single boy jumped out of the stands to see if she was alright.

Kyle Sunlip was the closest and the fastest so her got to her first. He scooped her up in his arms and started running to the hospital wing just like he had done the last time but to the hospital wing instead. All the boys in school saw her limp, unconscious form and and felt a throb at their hearts. There would definitely be some new recruits to the B.E.L.L.A.D.O.N.N.A club (Betterment of Every Lad, Lover And Aristocratic, Ordinary, Nasty, Nincompoop of Adam*****).

Pictures of her in action were sold by Colin Creevey to anyone willing to pay. It was because of this that the term 'Pull a Potter' came into use. She made it into every quiditch magazine and book on earth for pulling such crazy moves. The Daily Prophet also ran an article on her but only mentioned how pretty she was and didn't even mention the match.

Adonna was in the hospital wing for two days and had been showered in gifts and get well cards. The night she got out Adonna went strait to theGreat Hall to get some real food (have you ever tasted hospital food?) and made it just in time for Dumbledore's announcement. 'This year we will be holding a talent show at Hogwarts! Everyone will be either performing or watching. You must come though for the entire show because I said so. You may do a solo act or do it in groups. It is your choice. It will be held on Christmas Eve so you have around a month to prepare. I wish you all good luck!' with that he promptly sat down and continued eating.

The girls from her dorm immediately turned to each other. Lisa Turnin, who had decided that Adonna was her new best friend looked at her and asked 'So are you going to do the talent show? Oh you just have to! I heard you singing in the shower yesterday! You were amazing, you have to do the show! Maybe you could be the closing act! That would be so fun!' the blond girl squealed excitedly. Belladonna just looked at her and blinked slowly. The girl somehow interpreted that as "Yes, I will sing and I will be the closing act because you said it would be fun."

Belladonna shook her head and decided that she needed a friend who wasn't gosip crazy. Thinking along these lines she looked up and down the table and decided that the second year girl with pale blond hair who was looking dreamily off into space was obviously the sanest person here. She got up and sat down beside her. The dreamy girl didn't look down from the ceiling when Belladonna sat down with her.

'Do you know about B.E.L.L.A..N.A? I think it is quite funny don't you?' the girl commented suddenly. Adonna just nodded and said 'Yes, well from what I heard, all the women on my mothers side have been named after flowers. What's your name?' The girl just smiled and said 'I am Luna are Bellange to muggles. I assume that you will be performing?'

Belladonna nodded and let out a sigh, 'Everyone will expect me too and it sounds fun. I already have song in mind. You?'. 'Well I might but it depends I an a bit of a gymnast but I don't want to do it alone. Plus, I would have to do some sort of dancing if I want it to be a good performance. I am afraid I might get stage fright.' she said in an out-of-this-world voice.

The chosen one in an strike of brilliance and cunning said 'Well, you could do you gymnastics while I sing. You could teach me how to do gymnastics and I will teach you hip hop! It would be an amazing show stopper! Please say yes! It would be sooooo fun!' Luna looked hesitant but after a bit of persuasion agreed that it would be a great idea. From that point on Luna Lovegood and Belladonna Potter were best friends.

_Ravenclaw Common Room,two days before Christmas, 2011_

Belladonna was waiting for her best friend to show up for their morning practice. After ten minutes she decided that waiting was not something that should Not be practiced early in the morning. She used wandless magic to conjure up a bucket of mud and various types of poop. So heading up to the second years girls dorm with a bucked full of mud and tried to think of a way to justify what she was about to do. Seeing as no reason came she decided just not to mention anything and pretend the bucket slipped.

She went up to Luna's bed and poured the entire contents upon the slumbering blond. The girl shrieked and shot up in bed. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR! AND WHAT IS THAT SMELL! ' Belladonna calmly said to her now smelly friend, 'I dropped a bucket of mud mixed with other random animal stool on you. I didn't do it on purpose because I decided to let you sleep in while I waited for A WHOLE TEN MINUTES DOWN IN THE COMMON ROOM!' Luna looked mildly upset that she was coverd in muck but in just looked at the clock and then back to Adonna. 'I am not supposed to be down there for another two hours. **You **got up at four in the morning. Now leave me alone.'

Belladonna smiled sweetly at the older girl. 'Go back to sleep then. I just won't sing you the song and you will have to find out tommorrow.' Luna sprung out of bed at that and rushed in to the shower. She had been DYING to hear the song Adonna had wrote.

A few minutes later they were headed off to the Room of Requirements and had were stretching on the stage that was set up in the center. Finally Luna said, 'Well, can I see the song?' Belladonna smirked and passed over a pile of sheet music. As Luna read through it her eyes widened comically. 'Wow. How are we going to dance to this? It is quite slow at the beginning so hip hop won't work there.'

'I was thinking that you would do ballet. It would be perfect with the line "Figures dancing gracefully" don't you think?' the blond slowly nodded and said 'But how will we incorporate gymnastics?' Belladonna had to face palm at that but answered dutifully all the same, 'When the music gets stronger emotion wise you and I will do some kind of flip slowled down and made more dramatic by magic. It really is simple. add in some mist and it's perfect. If we are going to do this then I want to do it right. It has to be the best. Plus it's Christmasy, don't you love it!'

_Great Hall, christmas_ _eve, 2011_

Everyone was waiting with anticipation as the second to last act finished. At least the boys that is. because they knew from some carefully pried information that Belladonna would be performing a song and dance with Luna Lovegood, who ever that is. The curtains closed and the pair who had just finished took their seats to watch the last act.

When the curtains opened a heavy mist swirled down to the audience, assuring them of a good performance. Belladonna glided out onto the stage effortlessly. She was wearing a green dress that was made of large petals from the waist down that slowly faded to black and went to her thighs like a ballerina tutu. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she had just a bit of make up around her eyes bringing them out and making her, in the mind of everyone present, surpass the beauty of a veela with their charm going full blast.

Luna on the other hand came out in a pure black ballerina costume complete with the skirt. Both girls suddenly went on their point shoes and started to gracefully dance to the haunting music that had started. Belladonna started to sing while dancing and levetating herself and Luna up above the mist.

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a december

Here they did incredible leaps into the air and ended on one foot with the other leg stretched out behind them. They spread their arms wide and slowly spun on the spot in that position. Their dresses started to shimmer as they spun and soon sparkles were raining down upon the awed audience.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a sliver storm,

Figures dancing gratefully,

Across my memory

They had drifted back down to the ground and were now doing a series of effortless flips and cartwheels, perfectly in time with the music and beat. They both joined together to sing Ahhh to the melody of the song. Then they were back to dancing and flips.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory,

Far away, long ago,

Things I yearn to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a december

And a song someone sings

Once upon a december

With great drama they slowly sat down with their legs being covered by the dress and looked down at their crossed hands. Then Belladonna shot up wearing a black skinny jeans and a white and green checkered top. Luna wearing the same except in a very pale blue to replace the green. The mist disappeared and flashing lights joined them on stage.

Adonna shot the crowd a cheeky look and said 'Can't end on a sad note can I?' pounding music blasted out of nothing and both girls started jumping up and down doing a fist pump.

Celebrate good times, come on!

(lets celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(lets celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here

A celebration to last through the years

So bring your good times

And your laughter too

We gonna celebrate this party with you!

They continued to do just that all the way up until the end of the song when Belladonna did an amazing triple flip in the air before changing into her sleek black animagus forms and disappearing into the dark shadows of the hall only to reappear in the audience dancing with Draco Malfoy still singing her song!

**I don't own any rights over the song Once Upon a December (disney I think?) or the song Celebration (kool and the gang). I hope you liked this chapter and that you will continue guessing on her forms (she will have four:two birds, one serpent and a land animal) keep guessing! I also have a new poll up to help me decide who will be Adonna's guy in the end since I want to start building a romance up between them. I am already building up for her first beau. **

***I am not religious so please don't take offence to the religious reference. I just couldn't think of anything else that would work. If you can think of one then please tell me.**


	5. The End of a Beginning

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligable. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I can improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 5**

_**~ Draco Malfoy's POV~**_

_Slytherin Boy Dormitory, chrismas morning, 2011_

I was awoken by one of the few people in my dorm that I actually liked, Blaise Zambini. I opened my eyes to expect to see a giddy and excited dark haired boy but instead all I saw was a scowling look of disgust coming from my best mate! I sent him a puzzled expression and was about to ask what was wrong when I remembered the events of last night.

It all came flooding back to me with vivid clarity, the music, the songs, the dancing with...her. At the last one a stupid grin formed on my face before remembering her whispered parting words last night. "If you believe in blood status I will hunt you down a kill you, DON'T disappoint me Malfoy. Oh, and tell your friends too." And then she kissed me on the cheek, all smiles again and left the Great Hall with her friends.

I quickly recounted the tale to Blaise and said she probably just wanted to get the message across and for me to pass it on. All the while secretly hoping that the light brush of her lips against his cheek meant as to her as it did to him. After that Blaise seemed back to normal but I knew that he was jealous of him for that night.

Later on that week I learned from my godfather, Severus Snape (who will SEVER US slytherins in two when our work is inadequate-after class of course), that the Headmaster was hidding the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. He wouldn't tell me why but judging from his not so quiet grumbling, it was a trap for Belladonna to face you-know-who for the first time so that she would be prepared to fight him when he returned to power.

This news of course allarmed me and I owled Belladonna right away to meet up with her and explain the situation. We met up after curfew two days after the break.

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Forbidden Corridor, second night after the break, 2011_

'Wait, so to get this strait, Dumbledore wants me to face Voldemort at the end of the school year? But why?' Belladonna wondered aloud for the tenth time. Just as Draco was about to respond again, her eyes slowly changed colour to black and she cursed so bad that Draco could only woder what any of the things she said meant.

'Uhhh...sorry but I don't know what you just said...and, uhhhh...well, would you mind telling me whats got you in a knot?' the platinum blonde haired boy asked.

She sighed and said 'Dumbledore must want me to be the one to kill him. It is the only logical answer. Why else would he take the time to set this whole thing up? The cloak with the compulsion charm, the dog and the trap door, the forbidden corridor, everything! He is trying to plan my life out for me!'

Then she whispered in a low and dangerous voice 'If he thinks he can do that the he's got another thing coming. And when it does, he won't know what hit him!' she let out a slightly hysterical laugh that turned into a dark and uncomfortable silence. Draco slowly moved to sit beside her as she shook with tearless sobs. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug her realized that Belladonna was much more then a pretty face. She was just as normal as the next person she just seemed to attract attention despite the fact that she didn't want it.

A few hours passed and Draco, who had long since fallen to tears once he realized that she would have to defeat the dark lord if she was ever going to have control over her life, was carrying the most beautiful girl in the universe back to the Ravenclaw common room. He guessed the answer to the riddle and carefully placed her on the overstuffed couch. It was then that he realized that she was what he wanted in a friend. Someone who he could trust and be himself around.

Over the next few weeks Draco, Luna and Belladonna became great friends and were inseparable; much to the jealousy of the boys in the school. After the easter vacation the trio were visiting Hagrid, the gameskeeper because they felt it would be rude to say no to his impromptu invitation, and they noticed that it was very hot inside the house. Belladonna looked at the fire and saw a silver and black dragon egg in the smoldering flames. Her friends looked at her questioning whether or not to bring it up. She shook her head and sent a suspicious look at Hagrid, her friends seemed to get the message and didn't mention it.

After a VERY awkward tea with Hagrid, in which Draco almost broke a tooth on a rock cake, they rushed out of the cabin and out to a big rock that was hidden from sight of the school.'What was that about! He has a dragon in his house! He must be crazy to invite us! It's as if he wanted us to know...Oh.' Draco exclaimed while finishing his rant.

'My guess is that Dumbledore set it up. And what is better then a plan failing?' at Luna and Draco's blank looks Adonna sighed and said exasperated 'A plan that backfires!'. The three friends left a few minutes later with a completely foolproof yet simple plan.

_Later that night_

Draco and Luna hid under the invisibility cloak that Belladonna had received for chrismas while Adonna was in her sleek black hummingbird animagus form. She zipped ahead, practically invisible in the darkness of the night. Once she reached the Hagrid's hut she snuck threw a small hole in the wood and transformed back to normal once inside. She crept over to the fireplace and carefully grabbed the egg out of the embers and put it in the bag that they had charmed to be warm. She went out of the house and slipped under the invisibility cloak with her friends.

'And that', she said with a slight laugh 'is why you don't mess with Belladonna Potter!'

The next day Hagrid stormed around the castle yelling at everyone and muttering under his breath about snatchers. Everyone thought it was hilarious since he didn't have the authority to give them detention even though he tried to. Belladonna kept the silver-black back dragon until it was to big to fit into her enlarged and temperature controled trunk. Then she sent it off to be cared for by Luna's father before she could take back 'Argenta' (means the silvery one) during the summer.

A few weeks later exams were there and everyone was studying like crazy. Even Belladonna was studying, although she didn't need to but some snotty, bossy, up-in-your-face, know-it-all Gryffindor kept saying that she was going to be top of her year. The girl's name was...Grant...uh, Ginger...No! Granger, that's it!

They weren't nearly as hard as Belladonna expected them to be and she was positive that she had passed with flying colours. After she finished her last exam Professor Flitwick pulled her aside and said that she had gotten the highest ever recorded mark in history on the first year exams. She was extremely proud of herself and her 192% out of 100, especially since Granger could be hear crying in the bathrooms once the results were posted.

Two days before the end of the school year, the trio were swinging on the branches of the whomping willow when Belladonna realized that she still hadn't "saved" the stone. They decided in the end that Adonna should be the one to save it since that was what the headmaster probably intended. Plus, she needed the practice with facing things alone so it would be just her.

That night Belladonna bed goodnight to her friends before setting off to go do her "duty" as she expected the headmaster thought it was. She sung a quick song for the dog before changing into a hummingbird and flew down the hole, past the plants, through the keyhole, over the chess board, above the flames and then she transformed into her normal beautiful self just in time to walk in on Quirrel who was mumbling something about the stone being presented to his master.

After twenty minutes she cleared her throat and said, 'Mind if I try?' Quirrel just nodded still mystified with whatever it was that he saw in the mirror. She stepped out infront of the mirror and saw herself drop a glowi g red stone into her pocket and she felt it land in her own. Sighing she took a closer look at it and thought to herself 'Wow, really this is priceless. The philosophers stone is purple not red! It's just a poorly made fake! Ugh, people don't even research now a days.'. Belladonna threw the rock as hard as she could at the professor and it hit the back of his neck causing a sickening crack to be heard.

The man slumped over, killed instantly by the impact of the stone. As he fell a strange this mist poured out from underneath his turban and formed a snake like head. 'I will get you one day Potttterrr, but I am to weak now so it willll wait.'. With that the remains of Voldemort left the room. Belladonna leaving shortly after with a bored expression on her face, not even bothering to pick up the stone.

At the end of the year feast Ravenclaw won due to Belladonna's genius as well as her never having lost the snitch. Slytherin came in second with Hufflepuff in third. Gryffindor lost with. Them having only fifty points since they kept losing points for going into the forbidden corridor.

**Hope you like it! Next chapter should be posted in about two weeks (I have finals coming up). Please don't be too harsh on me if my writting isn't amazing. I am only in tenth grade soooo...yeah. Do you like her animagus form? If the need arises she might get another but I have always liked Hummingbirds so I don't think there will be another one.**

**Please review, and sorry that it is so short.**

**Belladonna Potter**


	6. Meddling and Travel

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligible. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I can improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 6**

_**~Normal POV~**_

_Headmaster's Office, the last day, 2012_

Belladonna walked into the office with a jump in her step, clearly pleased about something. The headmaster looked up, curious as to why his wards didn't detect her. But, really he wasn't surprised. The girl was really chalk full of them. She walked daintily over to the chair that the elderly man had just conjured. He studied her closely and noticed that she had a charming smirk plastered on her face, as if saying "I know something you don't and I'm not telling!". Which, in retrospect, the headmaster thought, it probably did mean. But he didn't concern himself with it, besides, he WAAS the greatest wizard in the world. What could one little girl really do?

'Dear, he started, I must inform you that your relatives will be picking you up at Kings Cross station. You will be staying there all summer so that the blood wards don't fall. Also, next year you _will_ be attending Professor Snape's class. I have kindly overlooked your absence this year but you must put your prejudices aside and attend his class. Is that understood?'

Belladonna for her part looked ready to scream at him for intervening in her life but she wisely just said,'Sir, I think you would understand my disposition if you looked at this memory of my first "potions class".' Then she pulled out a memory and stuck it into the pensive that was off in the corner. The meddling man fell into it and watched as the hour long scene played out.

He returned an hour later clearly shaken and said to the girl-of-great-knowledge as he secretly called her in his head, 'I...understand. You will be excused from his class but will do the work on your own time. I will be having words with Professor Snape about his...behavior. Now, seeing as you have a free block how about you take another class in it's place? I am positive that we can find you something!'

Belladonna got a pensive look on her face and went off into dreamland for a bit before returning and asking, 'Do you think it is possible to take a class at a different school? Because I heard that there is an amazing school in Rome, Itally that teaches classes on the ancient magics from around the world!' it would be amazing if I could. I am sure that I can pay for a reusable portkey or floo powder to get there! Oh please sir, it would be a dream.'

The headmaster nodded and said 'What a wonderful idea! I am on very good terms with Headmaster Peppari so I should be able to arrange it. I will send it with your Hogwarts letter. Will that be acceptable?' Belladonna nodded and flashed a blinding smile at the headmaster. Then she left the room and went to board the Hogwarts Express.

_Hogwarts Express_

Belladonna joined her friends in the last compartment and sat down gracefully with a sigh. 'I am so excited to go to exploring the hot countries! And see all the old ruins! It will be super exiting, plus I'll have Argenta with me after my birthday so we can get some flying in. Are you two excited for your summers?'

The rest of the journey continued on with the trio chatting excitedly about their summers and what they planned to do. When they neared the end they breached the topic that neither of them wanted to talk about. 'So...what are you going to do? Didn't Dumbledore tell you to stay at your relatives house?' Draco asked timidly, obviously worried about the answer he would receive.

But to his surprise Adonna didn't get a grim look on her face as he expected but a joyus one.'I completely avoided the topic. I will be surprised if he even remembers! I gave him the job of trying to get me a spot in the world magic class at Roma Scuola di Magia. I think that will take some time, don't you?' Belladonna said as innocently as possible.

They all shared a good laugh about that and before they knew it they were headed there separate ways. Draco to the floo home since his parents couldn't pick him up, Luna to her father and Belladonna to the nearest place where a minor could buy a hang glider. If anyone had looked at Adonna they would have wondered what kind of drug she was on to have such a maniac type grin.

Her search didn't take long, infact within just under three hours of bribing the man at the counter, she had bought herself a brand new, extra comfy emerald green hang glider. The first step was done. Next was to cast a wandless (they are harder to cast but never stop working) hover charm and a wind charm to keep it moving on the glider so that it could sail her over to Brazil.

Another three hours later and she exited the taxi and paid for the ride out to Lulworth Cove. She got a hotel for the night and composed a letter to her friends saying that they would be unable to contact her during the next week seeing as how she was going to hang glide over the ocean to Brazil. Then since she decided that she needed more friends to write to she wrote out another twenty letters that were all identical saying:

Dear Random Citizen of the Wizard World,

Hello! Who are you? How are you? Who am I? I am Belladonna Potter and you, creature who got this letter, are one of twenty who was sent a letter from me. I have decided that I need more people to correspond with. So... Tell me about yourself. Here I'll go first! My name is Belladonna Angelica Potter. I have two friends and if I keep talking with whoever you are I will have twenty two! Isn't that exciting? I am currently on a trip and will be unavailable for the next week. But please, donanswer my letter after or since I will be in South America then send it right away so that it will arrive when I do.

Now, I want to inform you that there are 336 indents on a golf ball, if you do not know what this object is then ask a muggle out and go golfing, they will explain it all. Oh, and if you ever go to the moon please smuggle me into your suitcase!

Randomly yours,

Belladonna Potter

The odd girl then went and charmed the harness to resemble a bed in terms of comfort. She also created a small storage area that she could put her food in and her shrunken trunk. After she was sure that the preparations were done she gave the letters to her owl that she had some how forgotten to give the letters to. It looked at her as if questioning her sanity, which it it probably was, and Belladonna for her part just sighed.

'You know who to send the one that are addressed to and the others are to be sent to wizards and witches around the world that aren't married or dating, hold high positions within their government, politically or are famous for something cool and could use a laugh. Oh, an they have to speak english or know how to do the translation spell. Alright?' at the owls little nod she opened the window of her hotel room and sent the poor thing off on it's long journey around the world.

Belladonna closed the window and changed into her black satin pyjamas that had a silvery rose pattern on it that matched the ones in her garden at home.

_**~ Victor Krum's POV~**_

_Bulgaria, the next day, 2012_

He awoke to the sound of an owl pecking on his window. How that was possible since he was on a muggle plane he didn't know. But he got his dad to do a spell to make it appear inside and took the letter off it's leg. His father cast the reverse spell sending back out to it's next destination.

He opened the letter and read the letter. Within seconds her was laughing his head off, his father tried to calm him down to stop the looks that the other passengers were sensing at his son. That is before he was passed the letter and started laughing too.

He penned a reply and settled into dreamland but this time it was not only of the muggle singer Bellange, who he had been crushing on_ forever _but Belladonna Potter, or what he imagined her to look like. He also kept thinking about this "golf" that was mentioned in the letter but he just didn't know what it was._ "Well...I better just do what she said if I ever want to know. I wonder if Bellange would take me golfing if I asked?" _

_**~ International Confederation of Wizard's Leader's POV~**_

_Morocco, earlyer that day, 2012_

He couldn't stop laughing!_ "Golf! Oh, what a nice little girl! I haven't been golfing in ages!" _thought Hugo Rodrigueies to himself. His scribbled a out a reply saying who he was and answered some of her questions. He looked out the window of his hotel room and decided that he should go have some fun. Besides, he had never been to Morocco!

Thus, Belladonna Potter changed another life for the better out of simple boredum.

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Somewhere over the ocean, one week later, 2012_

Belladonna was just nearing the beautiful beaches of Brazil and couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. It truly was a beautiful sight, the people tanning, play volley ball, swimming in the cool ocean water. She already loved it. She had a quick landing and found a beach hut where she could change into her bikini.

She came out a minute later in a black bikini with a silvery sheen. It seemed to draw a lot of attention from the men of the beach, as expected but what could she do? Try to look ugly? 2007, she got more attention then ever before when she tried that. In her reminiscing she had failed to notice that someone had turned on some music and a party had started.

She started dancing with a boy who looked to be about fifteen. Before long she was standing on a makeshift stage belting out tunes for the party loving brazilians. She really had no idea how she got there but she found that she didn't care.

Adonna was passed along from person to person dancing. It seemed that everyone wanted to dance with "Bellange". One man even sneaked in a kiss onto her cheek before passing her party broke up around five am, but by that time at least half the citizens of Brazil had shown up!

She made got back on her hang glider and left for a cheap hotel room that seemed to be calling her. As Adonna flew over the beautiful hot county she couldn't help thinking : _'Gotta love the Brazilians. Those crazy party folk!'_

The next morning Belladonna went and decided that she should visit the ancient temples in Peru. She checked out of her small hotel room and set off for Peru. She arrived no less then three hours later on super charged wind currents that she bough in a book store last summer on her shopping trip with Fleur Decalour. Fleur had said that it reminded her of something she saw in a muggle movie called the addams family.

Matchu Pitchu was simply put, an amzing sight to see! She instantly fell in love with the beautiful mountains surrounding the area and the lush green landscape. The ancient inca buildings were, just an addition to the simple beauty that the sacred place commanded.

She took a tour of the place and as she neared the exit she heard some voices whisper from behind a building. 'No! We get her and kill her for killing him! It is only fair! She is just a stupid brat! But you can't even handle little girls anymore can you?' said the sneering voice.

Belladonna sped up her pace towards the exit. She rounded a corner and everythong went black.


	7. Detroit

_**I don't own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**This book takes place in the year 2011 (the year that it was when I wrote this). Meaning that Belladonna (Adonna for short) was born in the year 2000. The prophesy stated the SHE had the power thus only Belladonna was eligible. The Dursleys took her in up until her fifth birthday when they abandoned her while on vacation in Paris. Certain characters ages have been changed to suit my needs so please remember that I didn't just get the facts wrong. Please try and review because I want to know what you think and how I can improve upon the story.**_

**Chapter 7**

_**~Normal POV~**_

_Location Unknown, the next day, 2012_

Belladonna woke with a start and squinted to look at the dark and dirty room. It was completely nondescript, the walls were a metallic gray and there was only a wooden door that on the wall opposite her. She went up to the door and tried to get it open but it was locked as she had expected.

Adonna used one of the only bits of wandless magic that she knew to unshrink her trunk, which she had hidden in a secret pocket in her jeans. The trunk grew to a normal size and once the destroyer of You-Know-Who put her hand on it it opened. It was times like these that she was glad that she had gotten a trunk that opens at her touch (and only hers) since she had not managed to master a wandless unlocking charm.

Searching around for some food, Adonna thought about her current situation. It was obvious that she had been kidnapped and was currently held hostage. "Oh the situations I get myself into", the beautiful girl sighed to herself.

She pulled out some food and a book on wandless magic since it would be her only way of escape. Unlock the door, run like hell, get out. "Good plan.", Belladonna thought to herself. She started working on the unlocking charm, she felt the magic flowing through her fingers and out into her surroundings like the book said should happen. But, instead of hearing a nice little click from the wooden door, a fire appeared in her hand.

She was frustrated at the lack of unlocking coming from the door when she had a glorious idea. She moved her hand towards the door and watched as it easily caught on fire. Ten minutes later it was fully burnt down and the fire was put out. She ran out of the room and continued running for hours on end in the tunnel that the door led to. Finally saw a light at the end and found herself in, what seemed to be the more seedy area of Detroit.

"Just my luck! Of all cities, it has to me the only one that is completely magic free! Why do I have to be so curious?" Adonna thought to herself. She had overheard some of the seventh year hufflepuffs talking about Detroit. They had said that it was the only city in the world where magic doesn't work no one knows why. So here she was stuck, without magic in one of the toughest towns around.

"But why Detroit?" Belladonna wondered."I bet they thought that the room was inside the city limits so I wouldn't be able to use magic and escape. Well haha, the jokes on them! It was probably just barely outside the city!"

She walked down the alley and found herself watching a street fight. It was between an elderly but experienced man and a young, inexperienced twenty year old. Instead of stopping she just continued walking, after all why would she want to watch some people fight? As she neared the end of the alley she hear a loud boom from where the two had been fighting. Spinning on her heals she turned and saw the elderly man blow up a second trash can.

She watched the flames erupt in clouds above the remains of the rubbish bin. Adonna just kept watching as the flames danced and flickered, mesmerised with them. She continued on walking once they were out but she couldn't get them out of her mind. Soon she found herself on the very edge of town. She lay down on a bench and after trying and failing to enlarge her trunk she fell into a deep slumber filler with yellow flames.

When she woke up she was having a hard time figuring out what was going on. There seemed to be a small wind blowing her hair in waves out around her head and well as everything being really...warm? She turned and saw that the trash can was still emiting small flames. _Wonder what happened_, she thought to last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the bench. So why was it so comfortably warm all of a sudden.

Adonna opened her eyes blearily and was surprised to see that it she was surrounded by a group wizards attempting to dress like muggles and failing miserably. A tux, really? They suddenly noticed she was awake and ran towards her. One man grabbed her around the waist and ran carrying her football style just past a sign saying in faded chipped letters **WELCOME TO DETROIT**.

Her heart sank. She was outside the city limits. She had no chance against so many fully trained wizards! She could barely manage an unlocking charm wandlessly! How was she supposed to escape without being expelled? Her only option was to run.

Thinking fast, she bit down on the mans arm and ran like the wind. She turned down an alley way only to find that it was a dead end, she was trapped. She jumped onto a rusty fire escape ladder and started to climb. But her persuers were faster and had the upperhand since they could use magic. They started firing curses at her and while she was good at doging no one can evade ten at a time. She climbed out of the way fast enough for the first eight but she lost balance and started to slip.

She lost her grip and within seconds she was falling. Two voices simultaniously yelled out "Obliviate! Tempusaddecemannos!"* Then everyting went blank and the wold started to swirl.

*Tempusaddecemannos: Tempus ad decem annos: (roughly) Time, return to ten years ago

Congradulations! You have read up to a major changing point in the story. Can you guess what will happen? Sorry for saying that this stoey was abandonned. I recently came across an amazing idea and I just had to continie the story. PM me or Leave a review I want to know what you think so far so I can make the story better.

PS I could use a beta!


	8. A New Start

**I would like to clairify now what happened. When they cast the spells at Belladonna she went back in time to when she was dropped off at the dursleys. But, since she was also obliviated she won't remember any of her previous life(for the time being, wink wink!). I will tell you though that there will be complications with both spells (Dubledore had a moment of idiocy and thought that her name was Halo, not Belladonna so he told the whole world that it was). Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or any other stories that I use during the duration of this fanfiction. Anyone who I said can continue my story can but it is no longer abbandonned and therefore there might be a couple versions running around.**

Halo Potter was a tall skinny but sporty girl that had the brightest and strangest eyes of anyone you will ever meet. They were a vibrant emerald green but there seemed to be oddly jagged lines of silver streaking through them. Peculiar things seemed to happen around her and she could never imagine why. Now, while most people flock to exciting and fun people they didn' with her. She was adventurous and everyone wants a little adventure in their life. And Adventure was Halo Potter's middle name. But no one seemed to care what her last, first or middle name was, infact no one cared about her in general.

When she was young she lived in a small little crib under the stairs and her home life went from bad to worse as she got older. Her so called family moved her belongings out into the five by four foot shed in the middle of winter when she was eight. ('We don't want to catch your freakishness!') In her opinion the only thing anyone would be catching would be her catching a cold from living in a room that would just barely fit her already four foot seven height. That and the snow blowing through the hole in the wall. She had to shovel the snow each morning to just get out! But she miraculously survived there with little to no problems that winter. Eventually, she managed to fix the hole without her relatives noticing.

Nothing seemed to be normal about her. Sometimes she would find that she could understand things that she had never learned about. She even spoke Russian! She could never puzzle out how she could but she eventually just chalked it up to genetics.

When Halo Potter turned nine she developed a great love of books and reading. Eventually, like all things though, it was squashed by the Dursleys (although she never really lost her love to learn). But with this love of books came another even greater love. A love like no other, a love of quotes. She wound up hiding in the school library in the shadowy corner that has one of the schools many computers. She would search up the funniest, the most famous and the overall best quotes of all time. Her favourite was "There's no next time. It's now or never." – Celestine Chua. It was her motto and as the years passed she lived by it.

And although she had her quotes and a patched up little shed, she never really felt complete; that is until she found out about her true parentage; she was a witch! Hagrid, who was a giant of a man in Halo's opinion had come strait to her little shed and told her that they were off to London. Halo didn't even ask why she just grinned that mischievous grin of hers and grabbed the bag filled with enough supplies to keep her alive for around a week (after all "Before anything else, preparation is the key to success." - Alexander Graham Bell) and ran out the door all the way to the corner where she waited for Hagrid to catch up and explain while they found their way to London.

They rushed through the underground and ran (halo) / walked (hagrid) to an old pub filled with odd fairytale characters and murky glasses. A grisly old man that Halo assumed was the bartender walked up to Hagrid and said in a deep voice softened with time 'The usual Hagrid?'. Halo looked up at Hagrid's embarrassed expression and decided to intervene.

'Helloooooo! It's nice to meet you sir! I'm going to Diagon Alley for the first time ever! And Hagrid here is being nice enough to show me around so maybe we could come have a drink later! How old do you have to be to be allowed enough alcohol to get drunk? One must ask questions like this because if you don't you might miss an amazing opportunity for fun!' she said very quickly in an excited voice and winked at the end. Then realizing her slip of the tongue on the last three sentences had the decency to blush bright red.

The barman, Tom as he introduced himself said that he liked her...spirit and showed them to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Halo was momentarily dazed upon seeing the blast from the past and seemingly stepping into another world entirely. The wizard world. She stood there gaping before pinching herself and following Hagrid to the big slanted bank on the corner. They went around getting her school supplies and books.

In the cramped book store Florish and Blotts she noticed something odd there were large amounts of books about her! It was completely unfair and she wouldn't stand for it. She got so mad that people were using her name without her permission that a small wind started to swirl around her that suddenly stopped and one of each book about her shrunk and flew into her pocket. _Good, _Halo thought,_ because there is no way I am buying a book about myself!_

She grabbed a few extra books mostly ones on famous wizards and a few on wizard references and quotes. She quickly went to the robe shop next and promptly ran out when she say a blond haired boy wearing a dress!. Just the thought sent shivers down her spine, dress on a boy? Eugh! Hagrid eventually coaxed her back in but Halo made Madame Malkin promise not to put her in any kind of odd looking dress like thing (they are just sooo long and impractical!) .

She ended up getting her a couple of black leather jackets in place of robes, a few expensive looking shirts and some jeans that were all the rage with young people according to Halo. When she left Madame Malkin was sure to buy a large shipment of muggle clothing because once it got out that Halo Potter refused to wear wizard robes people would flock to her to buy the latest in the Halo Potter fashion trend. She also sent a letter asking for a second clothing option to be added to the supply list for Hogwarts. It was later accepted on account Hogwarts trying to keep up with the times despite a certain blomde haired man on the board of governors.

Second to last stop for Halo was the wand shop where she got a twig that said she should wave around although it won't work. He then launched into an account about how special her magic was and how she will always have to do wandless magic because it was simply different then the average wizards. She would always have to try harder and really want the thing to happen for it to work but it was a good thing because if she lost her twig she could still fight. He told her not to tell anyone because they might be jealous or try to use it against her. How, she couldn't imagine but if a crazy man says it's true then it obviously is (the best advice comes from those who are senile - no one said it, she just made it up and decided that it was very poetic).

As Halo and Hagrid walked back to the pub on the cobblestone street, Halo couldn't help but hope that the bartender would let her have a bit of firewhisky. When they got there Tom taught Halo how to play drinking games, hold your liquor and be a "graceful drunk". Lets just say Tom did and Halo couldn't walk straight for the rest of the day and that it was a wonderful introduction to the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

A/N Tell me if there are any quotes you want me to incorporate but after first year she will grow out of it and find a new hobby/love/bizzare trait to keep me occupied (I really like the idea of her have an odd fact/conspiracy theory phase some time in the next couple chapters). Each year there will be a new one, so give me ideas because I am writing and checking it over multiple times before publishing it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!

PS I still could use a beta! ;)


	9. Action and Reaction

**Hey so I wanted to let you know a bit more about Halo Potter. And how she is different then Belladonna. She makes a bigger impact and is more politically knowledgeable(after this chapter) because of her different upbringing. She won't be fawned over as much because she doesn't seem as weak and innocsnt to others as Belladonna did. **

In the days leading up to the start of her Hogwarts career Halo Potter was, in a word, missing. She got over her hangover and then said to her relatives that she would see them next summer and left. She walked around the neighborhood and decided that she needed to get away. Now, for an eleven year old witch this is a big decision and a potential problem. After all, who lets little kids run around by themselves?

She had read a few of her school books and it seemed like magic was illegal to underage witches and wizards. This didn't seem very fair though and it could cause a great hassle. So she took a bus to London and, ignoring the curious looks she was getting for being so young to travel on her own, took a seat beside an odd man with a camera.

The first couple of minutes she just sat there with a huge trunk on her lap. Eventually the man turned and looked at her then his eyes widened. And he asked "Lucus Lovegood, may I shake your hand, miss Potter?" she nodded feeling flattered and the second she touched him she disappeared.

She reappeared in a lavishly furnished but admittedly odd apartment with a lovely view of the London Eye. The man was there beside her and said "Sorry, I couldn't talk there. You see...I was being followed by the Ministry; possibly by the minister himself!" Halo was non-plussed and gave the man a blank look.

"Yeah...well...that's nice and all but I better get going, dinner time and all that." she covered quickly forgetting that it was only noon. But the man didn't seem to notice and nodded sagely as if she was imparting some wise advice.

"Yes of course, let me just check what we have and you may stay for dinner then stay for a couple days until you have to go to Australia, oh no not Australia! I meant to say Hogwarts!" he spoke, suddenly changing his accent every couple of words. _Wow, even I can't do a believable Jamaican accent!_

"No, I better go-" she was cut of by a squeaky "No!" as the odd blond man walked over to a dresser where the fridge should have been beside the granite counter tops. He opened it and pulled out a large piece of cardboard, muttered something to himself then put it on his head. Then he pulled out a second item and it turned out to be a table with an enormous bowl of pasta and three place settings.

Lucus Lovegood sat down on a lamp after placing the table in front of it. He gestured for her to sit as well. She looked around for a chair but found that the were all made out of oddly shaped lamps that just looked like chairs. So, like any normal person would do she shrugged and pulled up the leopard print lamp in lime green and sat on it.

"You see... I am actually a reporter and publisher and editor and a teller of the truth I tell you! I have my own newspaper and everything. My daughter is a reporter as well! She will be joining us in exactly nineteen minutes. So since you are a celebrity can I have an exclusive interview for the Quibbler?" he asked in a unbelievably joyful voice.

"Do I have a choice?" Halo asked warily.

"None at all! Why?" he asked, confused.

"No reason, I guess I will." and the questioning began.

_**The next day, in the wizard world.**_

Hey boss, look at this! I finally figured out where Lovegood dissapeared to on the bus! He went off to interview Halo Potter! Look at this! He threw the magazine on the ministers table and watched the ministers expression go into one of shock. On the cover there was a beautiful young witch smiling in a mildly flirtatious manner at the camera. It was enough to get anyone mans heart pounding. The caption for it read in bold letters:

**Halo Potter Exclusive** pg.4-28

The minister quickly flipped to page 4 and started to read.

_Yesterday, I sat down with the defeater of you-know-who, saviour of the wizard world, the-girl-who-lived, Halo Potter. I had just escaped the ministry official following me when I ran into her in the flesh! She agreed to give the Quibbler an exclusive because of her fondness of our family owned business that the **ministry can't regulate no matter how hard they try**! _

_Our tragic hero, who lost her parents when their home in Godrics Hollow was attacked will be attending Hogwarts in just a few days time. She is very excited to start classes and hopes that people won't blindly like her because of her fame...pg.15...Our saviour was when questioned, very outraged at the new werewolf laws. I quote that she said 'It is barbaric not to let werewolves have rights! We are in the twenty-first century! Not the fifteenth, we have potions to allow werewolves to keep their mind during the full moon. So it makes no sense as to why these laws were passed. They are the kind of thing V*ldem*rt would have done. If the Ministry thinks it can do this to its people then it has another thing coming." I was happy to hear that..._

The minister slowly became a more and more flushed colour. That...that girl had basically analyzed every law he had had passed while minister! She'd torn them apart and and had basically exposed the _mark _of injustice found in every single one of his laws.

Within an hour the Quibbler had become the most popular newspaper/magazine in the wizardry world. Withing three, minister Fudge was out of office and all of his laws were being studied and removed. The public was in an uproar and the purebloods were being investigated.

**Back in the Lovegood Household**

"And I did all this? With one simple interview? How did this happen! All I did was criticize every single new law passed! Someone should have noticed this happening!"Halo said to her one and only friend, Luna Lovegood.

"Well, you **are** famous." she replied as if that explained everything. She paused then asked,"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess but at the same time I am a little scared. What if I don't make any friends asides from you? I mean you're great but it would be nice to have some more friends. And what if they send me back to the Dursleys because they made a mistake and I am just a muggle!"

"It won't happen." Luna said simply,and somehow those few words calmed Halo.

**Authors Note: Now, while I realize that the story has taken a drastic change even though it is still at the beginning, I don't find that a really reason to send me flames! I mean just cause it is in the title! Geez! Come on! I am just a high school student having some fun! I appreciate constructive criticism but please stop being so mean! :( To all those that have been encouraging thank you. My heart goes out to all of you who have subscribed and added my story as a favorite. You guys are the best! I want to especially thank dhh for reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate your feedback and patience. I assure you. All will be explained in time.**


	10. The Full Moon Train

**I don't own harry potter or any of the other ideas, scenes and characters i have borrowed from other authors. Hope you like the new chapter!**

had just dropped them off after saying goodbye. Halo still wasn't sure what to think of her kidnapper but he had been very nice, he and Luna had even showed her around London. They went to all the tourist sights and had thoroughly explained both the muggle and wizard history of the different sites.

As they climbed onto the train she heard as tall boy in black robes and a green tie bragging to a brown haired boy. She only caught a moment of the conversation as she walked by but it sounded like "It's easy, forge a few documents...show up to the reading and...I'm getting away with 23 million for some old lady's will!...If that's not a productive summer then what is?" Halo shook her head as she went passed them, wizards are so weird!

Luna turned to her after they opened another full compartment and said "How about you check on that side and I will check this side."

"Okay." Halo replied.

The two continued on down the train until a group of what looked to be sixth years burst out of the cabin and shoved Halo out of the way all the while muttering things like "Bloody idiot! Daft second year! Why won't he just stop that!"

Seeing as the compartment was mostly empty except for one boy. So she called Luna over and they plunked down their trunks just as the train let out a whistle. She turned to the boy they were sharing the cabin with to make sure that it was alright if they sat with him when she noticed what he was doing.

He was mooning the people on the platform!

She quickly turned to face the compartment door to hide her red face. She cleared her throat and hoped he would get the message. Luckily he did and he said "Hullo, I am so sorry for the rude way we met. My brother dared me to do something memorable every train ride and last year I called everyone I met "Chubs". So I had to do something more interesting this year." as he pulled up his had a strange air about him, like he wasn't quite living in the moment. A chill went down her spine but she ignored it.

There was an award silence then he said "Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Kyle Sunlip. Who are you and your friend?"

"Oh, well...I'm Halo and this is Luna Lovegood." she replied, still shocked that he had been mooning people. He seemed to quiet down and get an odd glint in his eye but it was gone faster then she could realize what it was. _Probably just my imagination. _

The rest of the train ride continued on in peace with the odd fact from Kyle, who turned out to be a wealth of information. Weird information, but information none the less. She had no clue before getting on this train that "Bolivia's largest prison (San Pedro) has a society within itself and no guards inside the walls. Inmates elect their own leaders, make their own laws, get jobs to pay for their cell's rent, and can even live with their families." ...interesting...?

But they eventually made it to Hogsmead Station and Halo was forced to get off of her comfy seat in the compartment. As she pushed her way through the cramped corridor with Luna behind her trying vainly to make it out onto the platform where a giant of a man was telling the first years to go towards the boats. She finally made it to the boats and got into one with a blonde haired boy who looked extremely nervous.

"My names Draco Malfoy, what's yours?" he asked in an unbelievable combination of apprehension (for the sorting) and haughtyness (because he was taught to be). But Halo didn't even have time to answer before he started off babbling about the houses.

"If I don't get put in Slytherin my father won't let me come home ever again! I would be the black sheep of the family and I would be disowned! I can't live on the streets! I don't know how to, I don't even know how to find food with out using money! If I don't get into Slytherin my life is over!" he wailed to himself in misery.

"Well..I'm sure that you'll get in. You seem like you have your heart set on Slytherin so I am sure that whoever it is that decides where we go will put you you in slytherin. They wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Halo spoke softly to the distressed boy in comforting tones.

He immediately calmed down and nodded resolutely to himself. Whoever tried to stop him from getting into Slytherin would have hell to pay. At that moment there breath caught and students let out astonished gasps at the sight of the magnificent castle they would be residing in for the next year. Halo on the other hand had this strange feeling of familiarity when she gazed on the castle. It was as if she had been there before. _Maybe when I was a baby._

They made it to the other end of the lake in no time and soon they were in a room that was, from the sound of it, beside the rest of the student body. A strict looking woman appeared at the front of the room and stated that they would be sorted in a couple minutes and that they would do best to smarten themselves up while waiting. She seemed to be looking at a red headed boy in particular while inclining her head in an odd way. But no one else seemed to notice. The boys eyes widened and he gave what looked to be a try at a discreet nod.

From then on he was glued to her side. The entire sorting he was whispering mean things to her about all the houses and the people in them except for Gryiffindor, which he was singing praises for. Literally, she could play the acoustic guitar that she nicked from Dudley before leaving and it would sound like some new kind of rap.

Finally it was her turn to be sorted and everyone went silent when she was called. The walk up to the sorting hat and the stool felt kind of like what she imagined the walk up the steps to the guillotine would have been like during the French Revolution except this was a thousand times worse. _At least that way it was all over! _Thought Halo.

_Well, how nice to see you again! I would love to chat but as you know you mus be sorted. Look at this though I already have and since you can't be sorted twice it better be..._

'Ravenclaw' the dirty old hat shouted out loudly to the rest of the hall.

"What do you mean again?!" whispered Halo but McGonagal took off the sorting hat and put it on the stool before it could answer. The Ravenclaws cheered and the other houses joined slightly after getting over their confusion, their saviour not in Gryiffindor!

**Sorry for the long wait. I am not very good at sticking to deadlines.**


End file.
